


Keeping Secrets

by kirby163



Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Transformation, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirby163/pseuds/kirby163
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this day, once every ten years; the Faunus take the shape of their respective animals. Team RWBY believe themselves prepared for this day of hiding Blake's nature, but she's not the only one who needs to keep something from the world. Team RWBY centric. No intended pairings. Transformation!fic. Working Title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

It was almost midnight, and Blake’s team mates were already driving her crazy. Ruby was way too excited about this whole thing, and was staring at Blake as long as possible without blinking; not wanting to miss a second. Yang was surprisingly the quietest of Team RWBY at the moment, having gathered the necessary provisions for Blake’s temporary species change; Yang was content to sit calmly while keeping a hold on Zwei. Both sisters swore that Zwei was fine around cats, but it made Blake feel a little better to know he wouldn’t be able to chase her as long as Yang had him. 

“Excuse me.” This apology was quickly followed by the click of a lock as Weiss vanished into their bathroom. Blake looked at the door, concerned. Weiss had been nervously fretting about all day, and it had only gotten worse as midnight approached. She had checked over their supplies many times to make sure the team wouldn’t need to get Blake anything that would give her away. She had made sure all scrolls were set to “audio only” so there would be no video proof. She had even checked the door lock multiple times and drew the curtains to be absolutely sure they wouldn’t have any unannounced onlookers. Yang thought that Weiss was going a bit overboard, but Blake appreciated how seriously Weiss was treating her secret. 

Still, Blake sighed, Weiss hadn’t looked in her the eye even while making these preparations. Perhaps something about this Faunus “condition” disturbed her and this was her way of making the event as painless as possible for both of them. 

A faint beeping and flashing came from Ruby’s scroll, announcing the turn of midnight and the start of the transformation of every Faunus on Remnant into their associated animal, and Blake was no exception.

Slowly, Blake began to shrink. Ruby squealed in excitement, as black fur began to grow on Blake’s face, followed by whiskers. This same fur travelled down her arms, her back, and her legs, all of which were also reshaping themselves into the nimble limbs of a cat. As she shrank, her clothes became loose, so, sufficiently covered in fur; she simply stepped out of them, already on all fours. The tail grew out quickly as she finished shrinking. And in a span of only a few moments; Blake the Faunus girl had become Blake the Kitty.

“Oh my gosh, Blake you are beyond cute!” Yang gushed, hugging Zwei even tighter in happiness. To Zwei’s credit, neither the transformation nor the bone crushing hug seemed to bother him in the slightest. 

Ruby, on the other hand was almost bouncing off her bed and failing to contain her glee with her hands over her mouth as small squees still escaped between her fingers. Ruby’s enthusiasm was contagious and Blake herself was feeling oddly excited about this. After all, it’s only one day every decade, and the last time she had been hidden with other members of the White Fang (humans did take advantage of this day after all) so she’d never had the opportunity to really try and enjoy this form. 

“You know,” Blake said, having not lost the ability to speak along with her humanoid form. “This really isn’t so bad.” She hopped of her bed and walked around a bit to get used to the rhythm of four legs. 

“Well then, this might go easier than we thought!” Yang declared, handing Zwei to Ruby to calm her down. Then she leaned down and untied the loose bow on Blake’s head. “There, now no one can tell it’s-”

Suddenly there was a crash in the washroom.

Everyone’s eyes jerked instinctively towards the closed door. “Weiss?” Ruby called. “You okay?”

There was no response. 

“…Weiss?” Yang walked to the door and knocked. “Hey you okay?”

A weak voice answered from behind the door. “I-I’m… I’m okay…” Weiss was barely gasping out the words, as if she were choking.

“Okay that’s a lie. Open the door Weiss!” 

“Weiss?” Ruby stood from her bed, carrying Zwei who was whining in worry. 

“I can’t… I can’t…” Weiss gasped. 

Blake approached the door, her fur standing on end. She could smell Weiss; the odor of extreme stress and desperation was seeping out from behind the door. “She’s hurt! W-”  
Yang pulled a fist back and then thrust it forward powerfully, punching a hole through the door. She felt around, and quickly found and turned the lock. She pulled her arm back out of the hole, opened the door and bolted in along with Blake, only for both to be frozen in shock as they beheld their team mate. 

Weiss was lying on the floor, shivering, and clutching her head in her hands. Her breathing was shallow and laboured. Her hair, which she had taken down from its usual ponytail for the night, was wet and sticking to her sweat covered body, as were her pyjamas. Her eyes, wide with terror, focused on her friends as her body spasmed. 

Weiss knew they could see what she’d instinctively tried to hide.

“What’s going on?” Ruby asked, having left Zwei in the bedroom and grabbed the medical kit they had put together in case of emergencies. Ruby clumsily shuffled her way around a stupefied Yang, while trying to avoid stepping on Blake, just as a powerful spasm raked Weiss’ body. Weiss cried out in pain as her body curled up defensively, her hands leaving her head to grasp her stomach. “Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed and tried to get to her friend, only to be stopped by Yang. “Yang? What’s happening to Weiss? We have to help-”

“Is there anything we can do?” Yang asked, her question directed at Blake.

“We have to give her space so she doesn’t hurt anyone,” Blake explained in a monotone, not taking her eyes off Weiss, who was trying to breathe through the pain. “But there’s no medicine for this.” 

“B-but Weiss’ll be fine, right?” Ruby asked, her own fear escaping her eyes as tears. “She isn’t gonna die, right?”

“Don’t… be… daft.” Weiss groaned, startling the other girls. Panting and shaking with the effort, she raised her head and stared right at Ruby. “Look.” She gestured to her head, and Ruby watched as a pair of white triangular ears rose from Weiss’ hair, where they had been plastered to her skull from the pain.

Ruby’s eyes widened. “Weiss, you’re…”

“She’s a Faunus.” Blake finished for her and sat down, tail twitching, as Weiss’ ears lowered and another spasm hit. “And she’s going through her transformation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So here's my first fic on AO3. Lots of fun, pleasure to be here.
> 
> Greetings aside, I do feel the need to mention that this chapter as it stands is a first draft, and while I do plan on continuing this story, I will also be updating previous chapters as I do so. New updates will be mentioned in the summary.
> 
> So let me know in the reviews what you think of this draft. Find any grammar/spelling errors? Are my sentences unclear? Don't be shy, I've been doing this long enough to grow a thick skin, I can take it.


End file.
